warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Estomik Dynasty
Formerly the Shock forces of the Necron durring the war in heaven, the Estomik Dynasty centralize around small but elite forces whose mobility and power put most other races to shame. The Deathmarks of the Estomik form an elite force that when allowed to by their lords can devastate entire armies with but a few well placed shots. However as 'caretakers' of the lesser races the Estomik often find their lords attempting to "teach" honor to the inferior races of the galaxy and thus refusing to use the Dynasties true power against a foe that would normally be simple to defeat. History Role in the War in Heaven During the War in Heaven the Estomik Dynasty was used by their C'tan masters as a type of Shock force against the Old Ones and their Eldar allies. Estomik forces would form a beachhead against the Old Ones forces holding the line until at last their fellow Necron could arrive and press in against whichever world the enemy held. The C'tan had decided upon this role for the Estomik due to the Dynasties previous history of using tactics of questionable honor against their enemies back in the time of the Necrontyr. At the end of the War when the Necron rebelled against the C'tan the Estomik reserved their forces instead trying to outflank their former masters and thus suffered fewer casualties than some of their rival Dynasties, though their use as a beach-head force had already depleted their numbers. Entering the Great Sleep -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Awakening -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Caretakers of the galaxy Ruling those who can not rule themselves To the Estomik, since the Necron have defeated both the Old Ones and the C'tan, the Necron are the ultimate rulers of the galaxy and as such it is their species duty to reign over the lesser races. Having found their territory infested by a lesser species that was beant on destroying itself for the sake of gods whom the Estomik Lords deamed insignificant and unworthy, or fighting another brutish race for seemingly no reason at all, the Estomik did what any good master would do. They reconquered the lands of this lesser species, and set them on a proper path serving their Necron masters and began to teach them how to properly service their masters. Now the Estomik look out into a galaxy crumbling upon itself and understand that they must undo the mistakes of the Eldar and Old ones, that they must bring all the lesser races to heel least the Necron discover that their galaxy is devoid of life to serve them with. The Lessens Honor -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Worlds of Life -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Search for Apotheosis -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- The advantages of the Estomik -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Warriors The Flash-strike Deathmarks -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Fission Caster A Long range weapon of Necrontyr design. The self charging weapon contains a single shot in it's cells requiring a short recharge time after firing. For Necron Deathmarks of the Estomik, whom almost exclusively have any access to this weapon, their pocket dimension makes any threat of waiting for this recharge a non-factor. The weapon does not fire as most other weapons do, instead the weapon incites rapid intense fission in a indicated target. A target "hit" by this weapon will suddenly find their body, gear, and even some of the air around themselves transformed into a miniature white star. This sudden Fission combustion is extremely dangerous to nearby targets of the target as well, the single second flair of star-fire melts metal, incinerates flesh, and in the case of those further away severely burns. Estomik Lightning Guard The Lightning Guards are a Necron shock force used extensively by the the Estomik Dynasty. These forces are equipped with advanced point to point portal devices which allow these troops to "jump" across the battlefield striking at any enemy location they deem to be weakly guarded. Lightning Guards are designed around the Lyche Guard frame and Unit design. However serving as a Shock Troop the Lightning Guard does not carry the Dispersion shields of their Lyche-guard counterparts and instead wield hyperphase swords in combination with Particle Casters or large warscythes. Estomik Storm Warriors A unique force of Necron Immortals which utilize technology favored by the Estomik to perform hit-and-fade attacks against the enemies of the Necron Dynasty. The Storm Warriors are equipped with specialized gear which allows the Storm Warrior squads to disengage from an enemy by "fading" into a pocket dimension in a similar fashion to a Deathmark. Storm Warriors however can only remain in this pocket dimension for a limited time unlike their Deathmark counterparts and must after a time return to their home dimension. This ability to strike then relocate at command make Storm Warriors of the Estomik master guerrilla fighters slowly depleting an enemies numbers well before the main engagement. Crypt-Blades -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- The Indentured servants -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Technological boons -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- The Ruling Cast of the Estomik Phaeron Ovairi'sho the lord of Miracles -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Overlord Hecutee, Testion of Ovairisho -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Overlord Xennion -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Cryptek Eet'awh Taskmaster of the Estomik -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- "Governor" Ad-Jule speaker for the Estomik The name of the first Governor to submit to the Estomik. The mind-scarab which kept the lesser creature in line recorded the man's memories and that data was then copied into the scarab installed in the next governor. This process would be repeated for every Governor of every human world ruled by the Estomik, and now each of them identify themselves with the surname Ad-Jule. -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Relations Allies: -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- Enemies: Eldar: It is almost without saying that the Eldar are an enemy of the Estomik, these Necron have retaind their great hatered for the Eldar even long after the War in Heaven has ended. More-so with Every Eldar incursion into their territory the Estomik despise the Eldar race more than before. To the Estomik not only are the Eldar an old enemy but also a threat to the order they have attempted to bestow upon the lesser races. Dark Eldar While the Estomik hold a general hatred of all Eldar it is the Dark Eldar whom the Estomik hold a more keen disgust for. The Eldar's Dark kin have proven themselves and their species far from suitable stewards of the galaxy, and each Dark Eldar raid is only another affront to that duty. As such whenever Dark Eldar appear within space controlled by the Estomik they are relentlessly attacked by forces who intend to enlighten the raiders of their folly even if it means allowing a few to survive. Qoutes by -Conoptek scarabs are initiating repairs please wait- About Feel free to add your own Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties